


That's a cool hat

by viserys



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viserys/pseuds/viserys
Summary: It's time to go back home from America, and Bernie desperately needs more suitcase space.





	That's a cool hat

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't go after me for shipping real people, I don't. I madly respect their real life friendship. This is just a tiny headcanon I have for Elton and Bernie purely as characters in _Rocketman_.

He groans with frustration when he finally finds one of his suitcases under Elton's bed, just to discover it's already fully packed with clothes that most definitely don't belong to him.

He's pretty sure Elton's collection of clothes doubled over their short stay in the US, not a single item appropriate for casual wearing back home. While Bernie was spending most of his time with Heather, his friend was spending _money_, utterly fascinated by this new flashy lifestyle he only had a chance to taste. That was amusing enough, and Bernie actually kind of enjoyed seeing that new flare in Elton's eye, happy to share his excitement - but now it was time to go home, and from the look of it he was going home leaving his own stuff behind. He fully intends to discuss that pressing matter with Elton once he gets back to the hotel room from his date, which was, by the way, long time overdue. If he wants to finish his packing and get at least some sleep before the flight, he really ought to bring his ass back hours ago - but then again Bernie supposes Elton has better things to do with his ass now, that last night in America.

He already noticed how bummed his friend gets when anyone even mentions going back home, always quick to change the subject. Clearly being Trans-Fucking-Atlantic sensation, all wrapped in glory and John Reid's arms feels better than facing his mom. Hell, Bernie himself also would be perfectly happy with staying here forever, but he at least knows how proud and excited his parents are going to be once he visits them - and he overheard this one phone conversation Elton had with his mother a couple of evenings ago. Least to say, he decided to cancel his date with Heather for that night, and entertaining Elton back to his better mood took a lot of time, plenty of alcohol, and one drunk performance of _Streets of Laredo_ in front of mildly surprised bar patrons.

He knows what he is going to tell Elton this evening; he already repeats it all in his head while he's packing, not unlike song lyrics that come to him the the unexpected situation when there is no pen and paper available._We're coming back so soon you won't even have a chance to miss it. You are shining so bright now there is no way anyone can put you down. Now please give me back my suitcase._

He is just pairing up his socks when the doors bangs open and there he is, messy hair, wide grin, a hickey on his neck and a big round box craddled in his arms.

Bernie's eyebrow shots up. - Shopping again, eh? - he asks, as Elton gets closer, smiling so wide his teeth are showing.

\- I've got you something. - he informs with the sort of urgency in his voice that makes Bernie look him carefully in the eye.

\- Is that... a cake? - he tries, finally shifting his gaze to the box, but Elton just rolls his eyes at him, forcing him to take the box.

\- Just open it.

\- Is that a puppy? - Bernie teases, but his fingers are already on the lid, lifting it up, before Elton gets to roll his eyes again. He looks down check and audibly gasps, his mouth actually hanging stupidly open for a couple of seconds.

\- Is that the...? - When he looks up at Elton, his friend looks positively ready to burst with joy, clearly very happy about the effect of his surprise.

\- You said you liked it so I thought...

\- But... How? - Bernie brushes rim of the hat just with tips of his fingers.

\- It's Dylan's... well, it's Doug's...

\- It's yours now. - Elton says, beaming.

\- Elton? - he looks his friend in the eye cautiously, suddenly remembering his original conversation with Doug on the subject. - How the fuck did you manage to... I really hope you didn't have to do anything stupid just to get the hat.

Elton gasps theatrically and places hand on his heart, in half-pretended outrage.

\- Who do you think I am, some sort of slut? - there's smile in the corners of his mouth. God, he's so pleased with himself he practically radiates. - No, it's just when I came to Doug to say goodbye, he told me how - he holds his hand up now, counting next words on his fingers - amazing, brilliant, talented, gorgeous and, once again, _amazing_ I am; that he really wants us back as soon as we have new songs; that all friends of Dick are his friends, and that if ever need anything from him all I need to do is ask. So I asked for the hat. Come on, put it on.

\- And he just gave it to you like that? Because you asked? - he marvels, holding the hat up in front of his face. _It's such a cool hat_.

\- Yeah. - Elton shrugs and then he adds - All I had to do was ask and promise him five shows when we get back. Bernie laughs, but Elton has already lost his patience, he's reaching for the hat to shove it on top of Bernie's head.

\- You look like a proper sheriff now. - his friend says, taking one step back to judge the effect, and Bernie blushes a little and says thanks, and thinks now he doesn't really need all the stuff he brought here anyway.

What he intends to take home is his notebook, this hat, and Elton along with his stupid suitcases, the rest be damned.


End file.
